Electrical wiring is a base engineering in a home decoration. Generally, in order to make the wiring safe and beautiful, in a conventional wiring mode, open slots are defined on a wall, and then cables are buried in the open slots.
During the wiring process, firstly, open slots are defined on the floor or the wall, then cable conduits are buried in the open slots defined on the floor or the wall, and finally cement mortar is filled into the open slots. The cables run through the cable conduits, of the convenience of the replacement of the cables in future. However, in the wiring mode described above, it has to define open slots on the floor or the wall constructed by reinforced concrete, which is time-consuming; besides, the wall structure is prone to be damaged.
Furthermore, in an existing indoor wiring mode, a distribution box is disposed below a household electricity meter. All of the cables are led out from the distribution box, and thus the wiring is messy. In this case, when there is a fault in one of the lines, all of the lines indoor need to be powered off, and all of the cables throughout the room need to be checked during the maintenance.
In addition, during the installation of lighting devices, the cables are generally connected to each other, and insulation rubbers are wrapped on the connection position; in this way, the wiring is achieved. During the installation of the lighting devices, it is also possible for the cables to be fixed using screws. However, the wiring modes described above are tedious, and have a low efficiency.